


Birthday Confession

by SouChou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Age Difference, Aprons, Birthday Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting closer and closer to Fuma's birthday and Marius has been acting kind of weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Confession

It all started when Marius had bounded over to Fuma after a dance rehearsal one day, asking him if he already had plans for his birthday. Fuma would’ve normally responded by teasing Marius but he had been taken aback by the younger boy’s sudden brashness, so he’d just shook his head no. Marius had then demanded that they spend Fuma’s birthday together before stomping off to the changing room by himself, not giving Fuma any time to argue.

 _Well, that was weird._ Fuma had thought while staring after Marius as he slammed the door to the dance studio shut behind him but who was he to question Marius’ sudden mood swings? The kid was growing up, afterall. A fact Fuma himself was all too aware of recently.

Ever since that day Marius had been acting kind of _weird_. _Well, weirder than usual._ Fuma thought with a smirk. One minute he’d be happily chatting with Sou and Shori in the changing room, but then as soon as Fuma entered the room; swinging his bag off his back with a lazy, “good morning” Marius would suddenly go quiet and skulk off somewhere by himself. Marius hardly reacted to Fuma’s teasing anymore, usually just pouting and giving Fuma a half-hearted smack on the arm. Fuma would also occasionally feel a pair of eyes following his every move, only to look up and find Marius gazing at him with an expression he couldn’t read. Once he saw Fuma looking back at him though, Marius would quickly drop his gaze; his face turning red.

Fuma had asked the other members of Sexy Zone and even some of the Juniors who he knew were particularly close to Marius if they had any clues as to what was going on with him but each time he was either met with genuine confusion or a knowing smirk like there was some kind of joke he wasn’t in on.

With Marius’ strange behaviour of late, Fuma was almost certain that the other boy was going to cancel their plans together for his birthday so he was surprised when he received a call from the teenager the night before. The call had been as strange as all of their encounters lately; abrupt and to the point. Marius had just reminded Fuma that he would be over at his house tomorrow afternoon and Fuma needn’t worry about anything, then he’d just hung up without even waiting for any kind of confirmation.

 _Well, tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting._ Fuma thought with an amused sigh.

 

* * *

 

When Fuma got out of bed, Marius was cooking in his kitchen.

“What are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming in the afternoon.” Fuma said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“I know but I got impatient and I knew you wouldn’t mind if I came early so I suggested to your family that they have a day out and I decided to make you breakfast.” Marius said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He currently had his back to Fuma but Fuma could see from how tense his body was that he was nervous. He also had on the most adorable pink apron. Fuma smiled to himself, enjoying the site for a moment before he spoke again.

“What are you, my girlfriend?” he teased, playfully smacking Marius on the butt.

This had the desired effect and Marius’ face went bright red. He didn’t respond though and continued to focus on what he was cooking.

“What are you making anyway? Smells good.” Fuma asked, peering over Marius’ shoulder.

“Nothing special. Just fried eggs and toast.” Marius laughed bashfully. “I’m no gourmet chef.”

When Marius was done though, and Fuma sat down in the front room to eat Marius’ eggs he thought they were probably the best fried eggs he’d ever tasted. He cleaned the plate in seconds.

“Were you that hungry, Fuma-kun?” Marius chuckled.

“Something like that,” Fuma mumbled. “Nice apron, by the way.”

Marius looked down at himself, embarrassed; obviously not having realized he was still wearing the pink garment. Fuma snickered as he hurriedly pulled it off.

“So, other than cooking me breakfast in a girly apron, what are your plans for today?” Fuma enquired, looking over at Marius expectantly.

“Well, I didn’t really make any…” Marius admitted.

“What? You made such a big deal about us spending my birthday together and you don’t even have anything planned?” Fuma grinned. “What are you, stupid? Did you even buy me a present?”

“Of course I did!” Marius said defensively. “But now I’m not so sure about giving it to you seeing as you’re being so mean.”

“How are you almost 16? You’re still just as sulky as you were when you were 12.” Fuma jeered. “You never grow up.”

“What about you?!” Marius cried and Fuma is shocked by the intensity in his voice. “You say I’m immature but so are you! Always poking fun at me and hitting me for no reason like you’re a little kid in nursery or something. And why is it that you only do this to me?! Sometimes you tease the others too but you make fun of literally everything I do!”

“Because you’re such an easy target. It’s easier to make fun of you than anyone else.” Fuma said jokingly but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he’d taken things too far. Fuma immediately saw something go off in Marius at his words and the younger boy turned away from him, slumped down in the chair. Fuma mentally kicked himself.

“Marius, I’m sorry.” Fuma called to him gently. “That didn’t come out right.”

There was no response.

“What I meant was it’s easier to make fun of you because I feel so relaxed with you,” Fuma said, not quite believing himself that he was actually admitting to these feelings. “Like I know that you won’t stay mad at me because you know me so well and you know that I don’t really mean it. And when I said you never grow up I meant that in a good way. You’ve changed so much in the last few years that I can hardly keep up. You’ve become so much more confident, your dancing has improved, not to mention your height. It’s just nice to know that some things about you have stayed the same.”

Marius was still turned away from Fuma but the older boy could see him struggling to stay quiet. Fuma rolled his eyes and poked Marius on the back of his neck, making him squirm.

“Oh, just forgive me already,” he drawled. “You’re terrible at holding grudges. It’s not you.”

Marius turned around at that and shuffled closer to Fuma on the two-seater sofa. He rested his head on Fuma’s chest; their argument from moments prior completely forgotten. Normally Fuma would’ve shoved him off but he thought it best not to do something that could make the German boy upset all over again and besides, he found himself quite liking the feel of Marius leaning against him like this.

Fuma shyly began to stroke Marius’ hair and the younger boy closed his eyes, melting into his senpai’s touch. Fuma stopped after only a few strokes, somewhat bashful. Marius huffed in annoyance and without even opening his eyes, he found Fuma’s hand and placed it back in his own hair once again as a silent command. Fuma laughed.

“You’re so cute, Mari.” he whispered and Marius felt the sound resonate throughout his whole body. He hummed in approval as Fuma started to feel his hair again.

“I love you, Fuma-kun.” Marius sighed happily.

“You’re too old to be saying things like that. Someone might misunderstand.” Fuma replied nonchalantly.

“No, I mean it,” Marius argued. “That was why I wanted to be alone with you today. I really love you, Fuma-kun. I’ve wanted to confess to you for ages.”

Fuma wasn’t sure how to respond but it didn’t matter anyway because Marius continued.

“It’s okay if you don’t love me back. I know I’m too young for you and there are a million other reasons why things wouldn’t really work out. I just want to be with you and to have you touch me like this sometimes. Is that weird?”

“Yes,” Fuma said softly after a while. “But I don’t mind. I’m weird too.”

Fuma felt Marius smile into his chest. “By the way, your birthday present is in that bag over there.”

Fuma looked across the room to where Marius was indicating then gently wriggled away from Marius so he could investigate said bag. Inside was a small box. When Fuma opened it he found two matching black bracelets each with a silver heart attached.

“What’s this?” Fuma snorted. “We can’t wear these, stupid.”

“Why? Don’t you like them?” Marius questioned, looking worried. “I tried to pick one you’d like. I did think about rings instead but I thought that would be too much-”

“It’s not that!” Fuma interrupted, blushing somewhat. “I mean it would be weird.”

“Oh,” was all Marius said, pouting.

Fuma rolled his eyes. “But I guess I could wear it anyway. Only because it’s you.”

Fuma then returned to the two-seater sofa, slipping one of the bracelets onto his wrist and handing the other one to Marius. Beaming, Marius put it on and then threw himself into Fuma’s lap.

“Watch it!” Fuma puffed. “Honestly, you’re getting way too big to sit in my lap.”

Marius pouted some more but made himself comfortable. “I really, _really_ love you, Fuma-kun.”

“Yeah, you said.” Fuma laughed.

“Do you love me?” Marius said seriously.

Fuma looked away from Marius’ expectant gaze. “I guess so. Maybe a little bit.”

Marius chuckled, not completely satisfied but knowing that this was the closest he was going to get to a love declaration from his shy senpai. For now anyway. “Happy birthday, Fuma-kun."


End file.
